Can you see me faking it?
by CapturedDemon
Summary: When Sasuke gets out of the hospital he gets sent to a mental hospital for Attempting suicide. When he gets there, he finds the one person he never expected to see again. NaruSasu.Yaoi.Possible Lemon in future.
1. Faking suicide

I laid there in my own pool of warm crimson blood. I had planned this out perfectly. But...something unexpected happened. A friend had come over to hang out without notifying me. I had given him a key to the house just in case he and his parent's go in a fight and he needed a place to crash, as soon as he walked in I heard the sound of keys crashing to the floor and his frantic breathing was the last thing I heard.

-2 months later-

I looked at the nasty wore-down building and frowned in disgust. 'So this is what trying to kill yourself gets you, eh?' I sighed, nothing left to do but sign in to the luxury mental hospital by the name of Sunshine smiles hospital. (How, cheesy!) I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked into the building. The inside at least was descent, what with all the fabricated coaches and chairs that looked like someone picked up at a flee market. I looked boredly at a mahogany desk which houses a woman in a white shirt and white pants. Hell, she even had white shoes. I had to keep from laughing out loud as I approached her.

"Hello, how may I be of service to you?" The woman looked me up and down and gave me her best seductive smile. I just rolled my eyes.

"I'll be staying here...my name's Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah! That's right, Tsunade-sama told us that we were expecting a new guest!"

I just glanced down the hall bored. "Yeah, okay. Could you show me to my living quarters?"

She stepped out from behind the desk. "Right this way, sir." She led me down countless of halls before we made it to room 205. "You'll be having a room mate." She looked down at her clipboard that she must have grabbed sometime ago. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

'Hmm...that name sounds familiar...It's probably just a conicidence'

I knocked lightly on the door waiting for my roommate to open it. Eventually, the door opened and a wild haired Blondie with whiskers marks on each side of his face appeared. It took me a minute to recognize him but as soon as I saw those Azure eyes I knew who he was. My eyes lit up like Christmas lights and so did his as he ushered me quickly into the room.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as soon as he shut the door behind us.

"Well...I guess it would have to be about the fact that I tried to kill myself..." I tried to look thoughtful and failed miserably. We both just exchanged a glance and started chuckling.

"I've missed you almost more than I miss my ramen!" He proclaimed.

I pretended to get all teary eyed. "Re-really?"

He took my hand in his and gave me a serious expression, "No."

We tried to stay like that for a couple of seconds longer but we didn't last long. Just face it, Naruto isn't the type who can pull off a serious expression.

He ended up helping me get my stuff unpacked. Which gave me the opportunity to look at the room. It was small but not too small. There was two beds, a closet, a dresser, and two lamps on the bedside tables. Overall, It was pretty clean which was unusual for Naruto.

"How is it still clean?" I asked surprised.


	2. Faking sickness

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice yelled right into my ear literally he was only 4 inches away from it.

"Shut up, baka." I growled as I sat up in the bed that I had fallen asleep on. Immediately I noticed that it was raining really hard.

"It's just like that day..." My vision began to fade and my head felt like I was falling backwards into some unknown force.

~

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, it was as if all the color had been drained from his face.

"Sasuke?" Naruto walked over to him, he didn't even seem to be like there, he just seemed to be an empty shell of his original self. Naruto started to panic. "Sasuke!" He shook Sasuke like a rag doll, still he didn't move. Naruto ran out of the room and starting shouting for someone to help him, a nurse came running down the hall. The nurse had short pink hair, greenish blue eyes and a normal white shirt and white pants nurse get-up equipped with the shoes.

~

"I like the color red, don't you Naruto?" I asked him subconsciously with a wicked smile on my face. "It reminds me of the day my blood stained the floor Itachi came home in time and saw me laying there. Oh yes, Itachi is the one who liked red too...he killed our family and stained it red. It was so pretty..."

"SASUKE! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

I blinked once. Twice. "What...? What happened?" A pulsing icy hot pain shot up from my feet to my head. "Argh!" I cried out as I fell to my knee's.

Am...I...am I dying? I wonder what death is like...

I smiled brightly and fell to the ground, I awaited the sound of the loud thud but it never came. I strained from the heaviness that held my eyes closed to see what had happened. It took all the energy I had left to just barely make out what happened. I saw a glimpse of blonde hair and azure eyes before I left for a heavy sleep.

'Ah...so Naruto caught me...remind me to thank you later dobe.'

Just like that, I disappeared into a world of dreams and where reality is another dimension away.

~

Naruto hadn't aten in days-no weeks. He was almost as pale as Sasuke's natural skin tone. He hadn't slept in a long time as well. During all this time he had waited on Sasuke's return he didn't know why he did what he did but all that mattered was that Sasuke was alive. At least he hoped. The doctor had said that he was just reliving a traumatic experience from his childhood. He had mentioned a person named Itachi...the name sounded oddly familiar to Naruto.

Sasuke stirred and Naruto's head snapped up and his eyes were dead set on Sasuke's which had finally fluttered open. "You okay, bro?" Sasuke chuckled weakly. "You like you just seen a ghost." Naruto didn't respond he just held back tears that were threatening to spill out over his cheeks.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke looked at him, I mean really looked at him and noticed how bad Naruto looked. "You've been out for about a week. You have some major explaining to do. So my first question is this: Who in the hell is Itachi?"

"Uchiha Itachi, is my older brother he murded my entire clan in front of my eyes...the blood...their blood was on my clothes...and it was raining really really hard...they never found the murderer, they didn't believe me when I told them that it was Itachi..." 


	3. Faking sadness

The guards in the mental hospital allowed me access to watching the stars on the balcony after three weeks of proving that I wasn't going to kill myself.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice came from behind me. I turned around to face him.

"Naruto?" I furrowed my brow. "What are you doing out here?"

He smiled and came to sit byside me. "I always come out here to gaze out up at the stars, I guess you could call it my refugee."

I stared at him and before I could stop myself I blurted out the number question I have had been dying for him to answer since I came here. "Naruto, how can you smile still, even when your in this place?" No sooner had the words left my lips that I regretted it.

"Well...once people at my school found out I was gay it all kinda went downhill from there...I started to...well...get into fights more often than not and also...I started...cutting." He let his head hang low as I grabbed his arm and pushed up the sleeve to reveal his battle scars.

"Oh god. Naruto..." My voice was a distant object full of pain.

"It got worse when your brother got custody of you and took you away from me."

I felt the wet salty tears of regret begin to pour down my cheeks as I pulled my shirt off and over my head to reveal my very own unique scar that the doctors had to stitch up after removing the bullet. "When, I was alone one day...I had gotten my gun out of its case a decided that since I had nothing left that I would off myself. That day Itachi came home earlier than usual."

Then in one swift motion Naruto had pressed his lips to mine and everything seemed whole again. I had no sadness. No regret. No anger. I only had love. Love for Naruto that is. Nothing and no one would be taking away my Naruto anytime soon. We ended up laying down to watch the stars and even fell asleep there. Cuddled up against one another. Bodies to bodies. Lips to lips. 


	4. Faking trouble

"What are they doing?" A girl's voice whispered to someone.

"They were obviously getting down and dirty!"

"Move out of the way." A strict voice demanded as it made it's way to the sleeping boys."Naruto! Sasuke! Wake up this instant!"

"Huh, wahhh!" Naruto woke up and cried out as a random person's fist slammed down on his head.

"What? Ow!" I shouted as a fist slammed into my gut.

"You gay, bro?" A familiar voice asked. When I looked up the found that it belonged to none other than Kiba Inuzuka.

"What the hell are you going on about dog breath?" I muttered as I stood up and leaned back to pop my back. A fresh feeling overwhelmed me as it popped. "That feels much much better." I rubbed my eyes as I looked boredly at the crowd of people that surrounded Naruto and I.

"You and Naruto were cuddling just now." Kiba yawned as he stretched.

I made a disgusted face as I stared blankly at Kiba. "Your joking...right?" When he didn't say anything I sighed and facepalmed. I couldn't remeber what all went down last night but by the hurt in Naruto's eyes it must have been bad. "Fuck." I muttered as I walked into the room I shared with Naruto and crashed out on my bed.

~A couple hours later!~

I rubbed my eyes as I woke up groggily. My vision was weak from just awaking but I didn't mind. I sat up and practically jumped out of my clothes when I saw Naruto laying beside me.

"Naruto?" I whispered loudly.

He opened one eye."Hm?"

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I demanded.

He sat up too and stretched. "Because I wanted to sleep with you."

I blushed but since it was dark he couldn't see it. "Ah..." My stomach growled and we both looked down at it with a What-the-fuck-was-that expression. I chuckled nervously. "Wanna go get something to eat?

Naruto smiled. "Of course, my princess right this way!" He shouted as he jumped up off the bed and open the door like he was some kind of servant.

"That's the ice prince to you." I retorted as I stood up and took his hand. We both started laughing as we walked down the hall to the kitchen. 


	5. Faking Sideeffects

After Naruto and I got done eating I had to go see Tsunade, the person in charge of this facility. So here I am, in her office. She just continued to give me a determined look as I gave her my usual poker face.

"So..." I began.

"Were going to be putting you on Zo-loft 20mg. You might experience some side-effects but you'll be fine."

"..."

A nurse in a white uniform came in and handed me a blue shaped pill, I looked at it with a careless expression as I swallowed it. Immediatly I felt sick to my stomach but I didn't show it. I just smirked to myself as I walked out of the room.

When Naruto found Sasuke walking out of the Counseling room he immediatly joined his side.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?"

"Oh, Tsunade put me on Zo-loft 20mg."

"Zo-loft?" Naruto scrunched his face up as he tried to recall something. "Doesn't that make you dizzy or something?"

"It's probably just one of the side effects..."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay,..."

The two continued to walk together until they got back to their room in which they crashed out again.

(A/n: I am speaking with experience, because I currently take Zo-loft and I can't begin to count how many times I've fallen and then I can't even remember why I fell in the first place :P)


	6. Faking Illusion

I stared at the wall directly next to and in front of me after I woke up. I couldn't eat...I just wasn't hungry. I suppose it must be one of the side-effects... I sighed out loud and got up, instantly it felt like a hard cold wall hit me, I ignored the feeling even though my vision disappeared I continued to walk toward the door and reached to open it but a wave of dizziness hit me again this time harder. I felt like I was falling back as hard as I tried to ignore it I just couldn't. Instead of falling out in the hall I decided to stay put with my hand on Naruto's dresser which was next to the door.

Sometime after that I lost my grip and heard something fall and a thud along with glass shattering. I felt scared. Soon, it felt like a lifetime but in actuality it was only minutes, my vision came back.

I found myself on the ground with my hands pressed against the green carpet. My hands were bleeding.

_Why are they bleeding? _

I could feel my heart pound in my chest abnormally, I didn't take much heed to it considering it was probably just a side-effect. I smiled weakly to myself as I grasped a corner of Naruto's dresser and shakily stood up. I bit my lower lip as I squeezed my eyes shut from the pain it caused. There were probably chunks of glass in my hands still...but from what?

I glanced at the ground and noticed a picture frame laying there cracked on the floor. My blood was probably the red stain that was forming in the fresh carpet.

_It'll wash out with bleach..._

__I reached down to examine the photograph. It was of Naruto and me when we were little. I felt myself get light headed from lack of blood just as the door opened and a blonde happened to come in.


	7. Faking it

(This chapter is based off of something I saw on T.v)

After Naruto had walked in on Sasuke almost bleeding to death, he kept having reoccuring nightmares about it. He had dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep because of the nightmares. Naruto couldn't think of anything else but Sasuke. He slowly felt himself start nodding off and eventually fell asleep.

Moments after Naruto had fallen asleep, I woke up. (They're actually in a real hospital) My head was killing me so I got up off the hospital bed and when I stood up my legs felt a little wobbly at first but I just shook it off as I left the hospital room and headed to the roof top to watch the stars.

The sky was clear tonight, but there was no sign of any stars. I disappointedly sat down on the ledge. After several minutes passed by I heard a pair of feet running towards me. I recognized the foot steps as Naruto's so I decided not to turn around.

"Sasuke?" Naruto huffed as he put his hands on his knee's breathing heavily.

"Yes?"

"What in the hell are you doing up here?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right!"

"Really, I'm doing absolutely nothing."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, fine I believe you."

"Hn."

"So anyways, tell me what happened in the room." He sat down next to me on the ledge.

I sighed. "I got dizzy. Don't worry, I'll b-." Another wave of dizziness interrupted me as I fell forward. I saw the ground chasing after me.


	8. Faking notes NOT A CHAPTER

I am working with my beta to create the last chapter of faking it to all of you wondering: What the hell is Yaoi doing?! Well,~ You'll see, I have a cute yaoi moment planned before ANYONE dies. And yes someone WILL die in the last chapter. ^^


End file.
